Tender
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: "Of course I'm doing it for you." And she was. Everything was for Laura. Everything. [Alt. ending to episode 31].


**A/N: Alternate ending to episode 31 because I am weak.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Carmilla.**

* * *

><p>Tender<p>

She didn't even try to censor herself this time. Carmilla was long beyond that point by now, too far gone, already having hopelessly admitted to herself that she was irksomely smitten with the self-deprecating human girl in front of her.

So she didn't stop herself from confessing it.

"Of course I'm doing it for you."

And she was. Everything was for Laura.

_Everything_.

Briefly, she pondered when it was exactly she'd fallen so hard, so low, tripped head over two-inch heels for her pesky little roommate. Probably when Carmilla herself had been on the brink, weak from starvation - misguided as the ordeal had been - but when Laura had shouted her name with such heavy concern and _rushed_ to cradle her head and gently hold the cup of blood to her lips to rejuvenate her…

Yeah, it'd probably been around then.

Presently, Carmilla couldn't care less about what would happen if she just kissed her right here, right now. She honestly didn't give a fuck anymore; she'd heard Laura confess her crush as well - who_hadn't_ - so if Laura wanted this too, then what reason was there to hold back?

She got up from her spot on the bed, moving with purpose, throwing her inhibitions to the wind, no hesitation, her uncertainties be damned, she didn't _care_ anymore-

And then she noticed the necklace, the trinket that had been the harbinger of distress and nausea for Carmilla for the past several decades. Its presence always proved to be less-than-pleasant.

And Laura could tell too, tell that this wasn't something that should've come into her possession. She could see the fear in Carmilla's eyes - fear for _her_ - and it made her stomach twist.

Carmilla lashed out for it instantly to grab it, and Laura jumped in her chair, certain that her roommate had torn the string and yanked it off her collar.

But there was a hiss of pain, almost fragile and more akin to a yelp as Carmilla recoiled. Laura had heard the shock, or whatever it had been that had hurt her, and she couldn't help but call out to her in a panic.

"Carmilla? What-"

But the vampire girl was clutching her hand to her chest, spitting curses out under her breath. Laura immediately removed the necklace herself, tossing it somewhere unimportant as she focused entirely on her roommate.

"Hey, what's going on? Are you okay?"

Carmilla had sat back down on her bed, and Laura rolled her chair over to her.

"Shit…" The dark-haired girl was hunched forward still clutching her hand, sparks of pain still shooting through her fingertips and up her arm. She was well-aware of Laura's presence, but didn't look up. The necklace was off now, so she was safe, and that was all that mattered.

Laura bit her lip and reached forward, placing a palm on Carmilla's knee.

"Hey… I'm sorry I took that. I didn't know it was… something bad. Was it something bad?"

A glare and a loud huff had her shrinking back.

"Yeah, guess it was pre-tty bad…" she mumbled. "But it's off now, okay? At your hand's expense, it looks like. Let me see…"

Even if Laura hadn't been so insistent, Carmilla knew she probably would have complied eventually anyway, simple because it had been Laura who asked.

Slowly, she let Laura pry her hand away, stealing a glance at the girl as she inspected her fingers. She had to admit that simply having Laura hold her hand was already making the pain subside.

"It doesn't seem discolored or limp," Laura diagnosed. "But…" There _was_ something she couldn't ignore. "You're shaking…"

Carmilla was an idiot to think the girl wouldn't notice, but it was true; her hand was trembling from the little aftershocks still pulsing through her veins. She heaved a sigh.

"Yeah well, you'd probably be a little shaken up too if you were just shocked by an ancient artifact meant to repel you in every way, shape, and form. If I'd touched it a second longer, the shockwaves could've traveled up my arm and reached my heart. So yeah, shaking a bit."

"Oh my god…" Laura all but whimpered at the thought of being forced to watch Carmilla wither away right in front of her, spasming in agony. For _her_ sake.

Carmilla noticed the girl's discomfort and sighed again.

"Oh lighten up, buttercup. I'm still here now, aren't I?"

Laura squeezed her hand a little harder.

"Yeah… you're right." She glanced down at the floor, eyes scanning over the necklace. "I'll toss that out later or something. But for now…" Her eyes went back to her roommate's. "Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

Carmilla inhaled slowly, deeply, until the trembling stopped.

"I'm fine, Laura."

The sound of her name rolling off Carmilla's tongue made her chest feel warm. She really loved it when she said her name.

Laura's shoulders finally relaxed.

"Okay. I'm glad, but just for good measure…"

She acted before either one of them could stop her, pulling Carmilla's injured hand to her lips and pressing a soft, tender kiss to the back, lips over knuckles.

Carmilla almost gasped, not because she was surprised per se, but because _she'd_ been intent to be the first one to initiate a kiss between them.

But she felt she could make an exception this time.

Laura pulled away to find Carmilla's lips curled into a rare smile, small as it was.

"What is it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Just that I'll get the next one."

"Get the next wh-"

Laura was silenced when her roommate leaned in and stole a kiss to her mouth.

Carmilla sat back with silent, mischievous laughter in her eyes.

"Oh, nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Rushed, sorry. I just kinda spewed it out right after seeing episode 31 ;~;**

**Please review!**


End file.
